in love with a criminal
by Love-of-all-Anime
Summary: So Naruto at a new high school to get away from his abusive past and start over with his Grandma,but he meets a shy girl and a gang member..but when he first lays eyes on the school gang leader sasuke his life is never the same aging, Even if his past comes back to hunt him
1. Chapter 1

**IN LOVE WITH A CRIMINAL**

Naruto walked into the school head hold high, as he saw the looks the other kids trying to get a look at the new kid, Naruto roll his eyes at all this as he walked up to a kid with a in an ugly green jump suite with big eye brows. "Hey eye brows, where do i find this class room,i'm new around here." Naruto ask as nicely as one could an show the guy his time table.

"Oh youthful freind it we have class together it right over.." he was cut off by a kid in a brown hoodie ear phones sticking out of this massy brown hair his black skinny jeans had what look like an i pod.

"It this way newbie" was all he said as he glab his head and pulled him towards the class room letting go as he walked into the class room, Naruto walk in behind him

"thanks,i am Uzumaki Naruto. " he said as he took an set.

"Kiba is all your getting newbie." Naruto laugh as he put his orange book bag down and took at his things for class he started to get ready for class when brushy brows came in head naruto a note.

_look new kis kiba there apart of the schools gang, _

_get the fuck away from him before my youthful freind he takes you to his gang leader._

_Sasuke is the wrost of the wrost. _

_THE WHOLE GANG KILL PEOPLE!_

_You freind rock lee._

As Naruto finshes reading said note he heard Kiba laughing over his shoulder.

"So what you say newbie going to run sraced now?" Kiba's teaseing smirk only made Naruto Giggle and shock his head no.

_Look rock lee was it ?_

_you need to chill out dude. _

_Naruto the great._

Naruto thown it at Rock lee as the teaher walked in.

"Uzumaki just got here and already passing notes thou for breaking a school rule huh?" the teaher said as he walk in as he said all this "Iruka Umino the name i am sure your grandma Tsunade the school principal wouldn't like hearing this stuff."

"Am sure she hate it more that you called her my grandma more...she say she too young to be anyones grandma."Naruto's smart ass rely was as he try to not blush and kiba bust out laughing and frest bumd him.

The rest of the class pass by with Naruto taking notes, and Kiba sleeping as the bell ring to the next class kiba trun to naruto and said"see you latter newbie." and walked out the class room.

"Hey,Rock lee where is this class room?" he ask as he show Rock lee his timetable aging

"Hinta-chan well know" he said as he pulled the long her rave girl over.

She looked at the time table and smiles sightly and blush was she pull naruto with her.

"I..i saw..you.. ..talking..to um kiba-kun." she finaly got out.

Naruto laught"Oh you like him do you hina chan?" she just blush

"Even if i do, my cosin wouldn't alowd it and he woukd never like me "She said as she pulled her hair over her eyes as and started to play with her light blue dress.

as classes went on Naruto try to stary out of peoples way and by the time lunch came around Naruto's only though was he had to meet his Grandma to let her know has his day been and if it better than his last school so he walk to the pincipal's office with his head hold high what he didn't think he see a Hot Raven hair guy satting there listing to music wearing black leather pants and and a tight wife beater t shirt with the words Go f*ck yourself on it.

Naruto couldn't takes his off of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Naruto came out of his meeting with his grandma to find said Raven Hottie talking with Kiba who saw him and waved him over "Hey newbie get your ass over here, the boss awanna meet cha "

he called at to him and Naruto's heart spead up as he walked over "Grandma told me to stay away from you Kiba so, your my new best freind" he said checky as he stood next to them he turn to mr. hottie and smiles "Naruto" he said as he hold out his hand and the guy took it and kissed it

"Sasuke is all your getting cutie, meet us after school." and with that he walked away and Naruto couldn't get the blush off his face


End file.
